


imprisoned

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is the new boy in the prison Jenson is locked up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imprisoned

Jenson thinks that the new boy looks far too young and far too pretty to be stuck in a hell hole like this. But of course, looks can be deceiving, who knows if there's something wrong in his head but the boy lowers his lashes shyly and moves as if he's too fucking fragile with the smile of an angel who couldn't have done any wrong, sent to prison to atone for someone else's sins. It gets to Jenson because he hasn't been intrigued by anyone new in what feels like forever, and while he has been keeping his head down, lying low, he's about to throw his semblance of anonymity away all for the new boy named Nico Rosberg.


End file.
